In general, a packaging process includes a dicing process for singulating a semiconductor chip fabricated on a wafer by cutting the wafer, a chip attaching process for attaching the singulated semiconductor chip onto a substrate, a wire bonding process for connecting bonding pads of the semiconductor chip with connection pads of the substrate, and a molding process for encapsulating the semiconductor chip with a molding member.
A strip substrate may have a plurality of unit substrates.